


My Dear Death

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Thanatos stays on the surface a little too long. Ares is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	My Dear Death

"I'll admit, lovely Death, that I was wondering about this," Ares asked, and tugged gently at Thanatos's hood to show what he meant. "It's a strange fashion accessory."

"It's not just an accessory, Lord Ares, it's a necessity. The sun bothers my eyes." Ares frowned.

"I never noticed."

"I never volunteered the information."

_ You shouldn't have had to _ , Ares thought,  _ I should have seen it _ .

"I will speak to Helios and ask him to dim the light of his chariot."

"I...I did not think the chariot was something that could be dimmed…"

"It can, if he knows what's best for him. Are you well?"

"Fine. I have been on the surface too long, it's making me ill."

"Then do not stay on my account. If you must return to the House, by all means." But Thanatos shook his head.

"I cannot. Those men-" He gestured to six men, all running in their general direction, "are going to die in a few moments."

"Shall I kill them? That you may return all the faster?"

"You know...perfectly well why you can't."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Shouts filled the area, and the clash of blades, and Thanatos began walking toward them.

"My Death, why do you not levitate?"

"Can't. Too much...effort, right now." He was panting, too.

"What happens if you stay on the surface too long?" A shout as the first man fell and lay unmoving on the ground.

"I have an idea…" Thanatos sagged, and Ares rushed to catch him.

"Thanatos…!"

"Help me, Lord Ares. I need to collect those souls." A cry as the second man fell.

"Quickly, please…" Ares helped Thanatos to stand with his arm around his shoulders, and together they walked. This close, Ares could hear how laboured Thanatos's breathing was.

"Don't...look so troubled," Thanatos groaned, "Whether I...return to the House...by my own power...or not...the result...agh...is the same. I'll...I'll be fine." Men three and four stabbed themselves at the same time, just as they made it there, and Thanatos readied his scythe. His usually pristine cuts were sloppy, and Ares ground his teeth to keep from expressing his worry. Man five was killed, and the final man sank to his knees and died from his injuries. Thanatos collected their souls, then sank to his knees.

"L...Lord Hermes…"

"I'm here, you're...not looking too good, boss. If you don't mind my saying."

"I do. Take these...to the Underworld...please."

"Alright, consider it done." And then all six souls were off. 

"Return to the House now, dear Death. I shall see you again when you recover." Thanatos shook his head.

"It...It's too...late for me...I fear...The Styx...hah...has come to...collect." Thanatos groaned, and Ares clutched his shoulders as he swayed.

"Thanatos! Please, what can I do?"

"If...you would...be so kind...grant...ah...grant me...the honour...no, dammit, a little longer...of dying...in your arms?" Ares wrapped his arms around him immediately.

"Is there no way to spare you this pain?"

"Oh...hush...It's...not...so...bad…" Thanatos groaned, and the River Styx opened beneath them.

"Good...night...Lord...Ares…" Ares stroked his hair as Thanatos finally breathed his last and sank into the River Styx.

"...Goodnight, my sweet Death."

***

"Agh...Alright, maybe it's  _ not  _ as pleasant as Zag describes it…"

"Welcome to-" Hypnos snapped to attention, and he wasn't even trying to conceal his worry. "Than? Than, what happened? Wait, I can answer that… Natural causes? I...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hypnos. Just stayed out on the surface too long."

"You know you're not supposed to do that…" Thanatos sighed.

"I know. The deaths were so close together, I thought I could just wait instead of coming back to the House. I...was wrong. Excuse me, Hypnos, I...owe someone an apology." And he vanished.

***

"Lord Ares?" Ares turned, not a hundred meters from where the men had died. His face became one of shock, and then frustrated exasperation.

"My- My dear Death, you need to  _ rest _ , whatever it is can wait, I will tend to your duties so you can steal an hour's rest, now please, return to the House."

"I won't be long. I just...I feel I owe you an apology. You should never have seen me like that."

"Do you suppose that such a consideration weighs upon me for an instant?" Ares demanded. "You think I would hold you in lower regard for showing weakness? You don't need to be impervious for me, Thanatos. I am nothing without you, you know that. I never want you to hide your suffering from me, I want you to  _ tell _ me when you are in pain, that I might aid you. Thanatos...I never want you to suffer needlessly. Now, please, my dear Thanatos...go back to the House. Rest, for however long you can." Thanatos sighed.

"...You're right, of course. I...I always want to be at my best for you, I suppose…"

"We all have our moments of weakness, and I am honoured that you would trust me with yours. Go home, Thanatos. Rest." Thanatos smiled, just a little...and vanished.


End file.
